The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Video game consoles today typically use an external remote controller to allow a user to interact with a game being processed by the video game console. Video game consoles are generally connected to an external screen (e.g., a television) that remains stationary in relation to the video game consoles. The stationary screens can inhibit gamers that wish to move around and receive a more interactive experience. While users can move various characters or other figures on the stationary screens through controller inputs, the users may feel disconnected from the game they are playing. For example, a user may move a character through a virtual battlefield displayed on a stationary screen. The user may fire at other characters on an enemy team on the virtual battlefield using a joystick and various push buttons that correspond to various actions. The user may not feel connected to the game because pressing push buttons and moving a joystick is dissimilar from being on the battlefield itself, impairing immersion and realism of the simulation.
Furthermore, in many instances, different interfaces used for controlling avatars or interacting with a computing device may present issues with useability and functionality. Different physical interfaces may be more or less accurate or may be more or less capable of fine control by a user. For example, a touchscreen interactive control may have a limited accuracy with regard to a particular point or pixel, because the user's finger or thumb is significantly larger than the pixel or point. As a result, it may be difficult for a user to accurately select a desired point with such interfaces, and developers may have to compensate with larger interactive controls. The same or similar issues are present in many other physical interfaces to various degrees: for example, a user attempting to aim a three-dimensional interface device such as a wireless remote incorporating an accelerometer at a single point may have inaccuracy due to small tremors in the muscles of the hand, wrist, arm, and/or shoulder.